I Told You So
by beegene
Summary: Ayako sometimes feels like Lin doesn't like her as much as he likes Madoka. [polyamorous Lin/Ayako/Madoka, smut, single chapter]


"Madoka, I just don't think he likes me."

Madoka sighed, pulling Ayako into her lap and running a hand through her hair.

"If he didn't like you, he wouldn't be keeping you around."

"But he could be keeping me around for your benefit," Ayako leaned into her girlfriend's touch, happy for the attention. "He's always so cold around me."

"He's just like that," Madoka quickly kissed the top of Ayako's head. "I'm sure Koujo is just taking longer to get used to the arrangement. We talked about it at length before we asked you to be our third. If one of us weren't okay with you, we wouldn't have asked you in the first place."

Ayako pushed up onto her knees and swung around so that she was straddling Madoka.

"Promise?" she breathed, studying Madoka's face for any sign she could be lying.

"Promise."

Somewhat satisfied, Ayako grinned and leaned in, kissing Madoka affectionately.

Ayako pulled away first.

"Right," she stood, straightening her blouse. "I'm gonna run to the store before it gets too much later. Need anything?"

"Just for you to hurry back!" Madoka winked.

* * *

Madoka tugged Lin down to her height by his tie into a gentle welcome-home kiss.

"How was work?" she asked, smiling.

Lin shrugged.

"Fine."

"Can we talk about something?"

Lin nodded and took a seat on the couch, patting the seat next to him.

Madoka sat, resting a hand gently on Lin's thigh.

"Ayako was talking with me earlier," she began. "She doesn't think you like her."

Lin hummed.

"You _do_ like her right?"

"I do."

"I think you need to be more physically affectionate."

Lin frowned.

"She responds more to physical affection," Madoka continued. "She needs that reassurance, Koujo."

"I'll try." As if trying to prove this, he smiled at Madoka before pecking her cheek.

* * *

Ayako opened the apartment door to find Madoka and Lin cuddled up on the couch. They appeared to be talking about something as the TV was switched off. She tried to contain her jealousy. As the third person to join the relationship, Ayako felt she had to work hard to keep equal ground with her partners.

"I'm back," she announced, somewhat unnecessarily.

Madoka smiled, sitting up and scooting away from Lin.

"Come join us," she offered. "We were talking about watching a movie."

Ayako took her jacket off and hung it on the coatrack.

"I'm gonna go put on something more comfortable," she said. "I'll be back in a second."

Once safely in her room, Ayako stripped off her blouse and jeans, tossing them into the hamper before searching her dresser for pajamas.

She settled on a pink tanktop and some pajama shorts, pulling them on and examining herself in her mirror.

Satisfied, she ventured back to the living room.

Ayako was surprised when Lin moved to make room for her between him and Madoka. Had Madoka said something to him?

She timidly settled herself between Lin's long legs. Lin pulled her close to his chest and Ayako blushed.

Madoka grinned at Ayako's reaction before laying down and resting her head against Ayako's thigh.

"What are we watching?" Ayako asked, attempting to regain her composure.

Madoka reached for the remote on the coffee table and switched the TV on.

"Didn't you want to watch a scary movie?" Lin rested a hand on Ayako's arm. She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke.

Ayako nodded, suddenly losing her ability to speak.

Madoka clicked through their shared Netflix list.

"What about this one?"

Ayako and Lin shrugged in unison.

"Looks fine to me."

Ayako shivered, feeling Lin's every word. She was not accustomed to this level of casual contact with him. Sure, they had shared kisses and touches in the relationship. Lin was quite touchy during sex. Somehow, though, this seemed even more intimate.

"This it is, then!" Madoka pressed play and placed the remote down on the floor. Her hand, now free, came to rest on Ayako's calf.

Ayako could not help but feel that her partners were making an extra effort to give her attention this evening. Not that she was complaining…

Surprisingly, Madoka was a complete wimp when it come to horror films. Ayako felt Madoka's nails digging into her leg.

"God," she squeezed Madoka's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

Lin chuckled, shifting so he could lay a hand on the small of Madoka's back.

"We can watch something else…"

"I'm okay," Madoka shook her head slightly, trying her best to relax. "I have you two to keep me from getting scared!"

Ayako squeaked as Madoka turned her head and pressed a kiss to her bare thigh.

Lin, pleased with this reaction and bored of the movie, pushed Ayako's hair aside to kiss her neck gently.

"Ah," Ayako jumped. "Why are you…?"

"We're just afraid you're feeling underappreciated," Lin kissed her neck once more. "Are you?"

Before Ayako had a chance to answer, Madoka kissed her thigh again, this time much closer to the hem of her shorts.

"Madoka," Ayako attempted to protest. "What are you…?"

Ayako gasped as she felt Lin bite her neck. He was just harsh enough to get her attention back from Madoka.

"You didn't answer my question," he whispered against her skin.

"I felt like you didn't like me," Ayako admitted quietly.

Lin hummed against her shoulder, considering.

"I do like you," Lin pushed the strap of Ayako's tank top down her arm as he continued to press feather light kisses to her sensitive neck. "Very much."

Madoka busied herself with Ayako's shorts, fingers playing at the waistband. She glanced up at Ayako before slipping them down her thighs.

"Madoka," Ayako was having a hard time finding words. "You don't—"

Madoka pushed herself up onto her knees so that she was eye-level with her girlfriend.

"I don't what?" she teased.

"You don't have to—"

Lin began sucking gently on Ayako's neck, effectively stopping her mid-sentence.

"Ah!" Ayako whined, squirming. "You don't have to do this!"

Madoka leaned forward, gently cupping Ayako's face in her hands before kissing her roughly. This did nothing to help Ayako find her composure.

"We don't _have_ to do anything." Lin emphasized this point by nipping Ayako's neck somewhat harshly.

Madoka released Ayako from the kiss and leaned away, enjoying her reactions to Lin's ministrations. She loved seeing this usually poised woman lose all composure at the slightest physical affection. She also loved seeing Lin gaining confidence with each of Ayako's moans.

In a moment of decisiveness, Ayako shrugged Lin off and pulled her pink tanktop up over her head. She made quick eye contact with Madoka and a cool grin ghosted over her lips before leaning back into Lin's chest.

Lin chuckled at this sudden action, moving a hand up to cup one of Ayako's breasts.

Madoka placed her hands on Ayako's hips, grasping tightly enough to pale the skin of her fingertips. She lowered herself and began pressing kisses once more to Ayako's inner thighs.

Ayako groaned, arching her back towards Madoka. She wanted Madoka's attention elsewhere.

Madoka laughed, obviously denying Ayako's silent pleas.

"Madoka…" Ayako muttered, disappointed.

Lin's free hand travelled downwards and Ayako gasped as he began gently rubbing her clit. He was much less a fan of teasing than Madoka.

"Spoilsport," Madoka grumbled.

Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Stop."

" _Fine,"_ Madoka huffed as she pulled Ayako's closer by the hips.

Ayako moaned, overwhelmed by both of her partners' attention. Lin continued to kiss and nibble at her neck as his slender fingers worked alongside Madoka's mouth, bringing Ayako closer to orgasm.

"Do you still think I don't like you?" Lin teased.

Ayako's hips squirmed against Lin's hand, earning a chuckle from Madoka, who grasped harder at Ayako's sides in an attempt to steady her.

"I'm—" Ayako panted. "You're—"

Madoka pulled away, much to Ayako's chagrin, and smirked.

"We're what?"

Lin continued to work Ayako's clit, and Ayako felt the sensation building.

Ayako's mind was reeling trying to remember how words worked.

Madoka laughed, leaning back to watch Ayako come undone at the hands of their boyfriend. There was something incredibly sexy about seeing them together.

Madoka watched as Ayako shook with orgasm, moaning and squirming her hips, before finally sinking back into Lin's chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"You never answered Lin," She pinched Ayako's thigh in an attempt to gain her attention. "Do you still feel like he doesn't like you?"

Ayako answered through gritted teeth, "I don't."

Madoka smiled and leaned in to kiss Ayako's lips.

"I told you so."

* * *

 _ **please kill me**_

 _ **thanks to Hannah for editing, I genuinely hate this but o well**_

 _ **rate and review i guess**_

 _ **Love, Bee**_


End file.
